<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朝耀】夏天，请不要结束 by EtherealEstrellada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653833">【朝耀】夏天，请不要结束</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEstrellada/pseuds/EtherealEstrellada'>EtherealEstrellada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEstrellada/pseuds/EtherealEstrellada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朝耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【朝耀】夏天，请不要结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀接过亚瑟递来的一颗糖，透明的糖浆包裹着嫩红的果肉，样子好像王耀小时候玩的玻璃弹珠。拨开糖纸把糖放进嘴里，王耀的咬肌猝不及防泛起一阵酸痛，原来这是颗话梅糖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈，别这么看我嘛，我这不是看你在补习班待了两个小时脑子都浆糊了，才想让你清醒一下。”亚瑟恶作剧得逞时的笑容总能让王耀的心漏跳一拍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要是下次再这么捉弄我，我就不理你了。”王耀佯装生气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好好，是我的错。作为补偿，我买了新口味的冰棒在家，就等着您老人家大驾光临了。”亚瑟冲着自行车后座做了个“请”的手势。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　为了躲避爱找麻烦的交警，亚瑟选择带着王耀穿梭在树荫小径间。午后的阳光透过缝隙照下来，斑驳的光斑落在地上。不快不慢的车速配合着难得的阴凉让王耀舒坦了很多，但是作为车夫的亚瑟就没那么好过了，豆大的汗珠还是不停地冒出来，王耀只得掏出包里的纸巾不停帮他擦干净后颈的汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　终于到了亚瑟家楼下，两人合力把自行车抬进楼道，这下连王耀也变得汗流浃背了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“空调！空调！”亚瑟顾不上拖鞋还没换就四处寻找遥控器。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是好热啊，亚瑟，温度再低点。”王耀索性抢过遥控器，把上面的数字设定在16度。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，冰棒……”稍稍喘过了气，亚瑟走向厨房。<br/>　　<br/>　　冰棒是王耀最喜欢的奶油提子味，然而，王耀喜欢它还有另一个原因，那就是这个牌子的冰棒都是两个连在一起，最适合亲密的人之间共享——虽然他从来没有和亚瑟说过就是了。王耀很喜欢看亚瑟分开冰棒的动作，有一种干净利落的美感，相比之下他就手笨多了。即使有预留的缝隙，王耀也总是将冰棒掰成大小不均的两份，这时亚瑟总会慷慨地把大的那一半让给他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳咳......”突如其来的冷热交替让王耀的免疫系统给他敲了警钟，王耀这才发现自己已经因为寒冷手指都无法自如活动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去被窝里吧。”看着不住搓手的王耀，亚瑟提议道。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　作为情侣，王耀和亚瑟自然有几个令人高呼虐狗的默契之处，其中一个就是他们对被窝的热爱。每每当他们一起趴在床上打游戏时，最后的结局都是他们像一根豆荚里的两颗豆子一样裹在被子里。<br/>　　<br/>　　躲进被窝，他们常常如同秘道内的地下党那般分享着周围人的小八卦：伊万柜子里的那只臭袜子是阿尔弗雷德偷偷放进去的；弗朗西斯暗恋美术老师贞德，家里有几百幅以她为原型的速写；安东尼奥在比赛输了后偷偷躲在更衣室里哭了……当然，他们也会检讨自己，王耀往往会从他明明会却就是做错了的题说起，亚瑟则会懊悔自己又冲妈妈发脾气了。明明房间里除了他们没有别人，但他们就是喜欢把自己的头埋进那个黑暗的空间。在这儿，他们不需要做学校里的乖学生，或是朋友间酷酷的小队长，他们只是会哭会笑的平常人——在自己最依恋的人面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“话说，你的补习班效果怎么样？”亚瑟将冰棒棍精准地投到垃圾桶里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就那样吧，这么热的天谁能静下来学习啊？”王耀抱怨，“要不是我爸妈非要我去上，我才不去呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“雷斯林老师要哭死了，他最喜欢的学生居然这么说他推荐的机构。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“得了吧，谁知道他有没有拿回扣呢？”王耀把脑袋重重地摔在枕头上，“明明这是我们高中最后一个暑假了……”王耀很委屈，鼻头上也泛起一阵酸意。<br/>　　<br/>　　我想和你一起去游乐园、一起看电影、一起在码头坐船，因为……王耀不敢把那句话说出口：因为下一年我们也许就要分离。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，耀……”亚瑟也掀开被子躺了下来，“别难过嘛，我们明年也有机会的。我记得我们的约定的，我们要一起考上A大。”亚瑟的胳膊从王耀颈肩的空隙下穿过，环着他的肩膀，左手手握着王耀的，另一只手自然地放在王耀腰间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的吗？”王耀吸吸鼻子，“可你明明整天打游戏，还老跑出去玩。”亚瑟是个相当随性的人，不想学习便不勉强自己，这样也导致他成绩如过山车般忽上忽下。王耀急在心里，却一点忙也帮不上，谁叫他们一个学文一个学理呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我查过了，A大有几个专业分数还是挺低的，我稍微努努力就能考上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不要什么事都凑合啊，那种专业你学了毕业以后不也会直接失业吗。”王耀也搞不懂亚瑟这种没心没肺到底是优点还是缺点。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，我明白了。我晚上就给弗朗西斯打电话，从下周开始我就老老实实呆在家看书，你随时都能打电话来检查。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还差不多。”王耀满意地点点头，随后又像不够解气似的把腿横在了亚瑟的肚子上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你干什么？你这样一压我午饭都要吐出来了。”亚瑟又好气又好笑，“快拿下去。”亚瑟想要去捉王耀的腿，可王耀就像青蛙一样灵活，每次在亚瑟快捉到他时便立刻把腿弹开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“让你再跑！”亚瑟被成功地激发出了一个小团体领袖应有的好胜心，他顾不上什么公平竞赛的原则，直接扑上去用自己的手脚把王耀的四肢都困住。<br/>　　<br/>　　“亚……亚瑟……”低头看见王耀难为情的表情，亚瑟才意识到他刚刚做了什么。为了不弄脏亚瑟的床，王耀上床前就把自己的在外面穿的衣服脱下，换上了亚瑟的T恤，两腿光溜溜地晃悠着。王耀作为东方人天生体毛就少，再加上因为吹空调吃冰而降低的体温，整个人就好似河边的鹅卵石，引得亚瑟不自觉地把自己的身体贴上去摩蹭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，耀，我这就起来……”亚瑟想要撑起身，王耀的双臂却像牵马的缰绳一样套住亚瑟的脖颈，继而慢慢地向下拉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”两人的嘴唇就这样严丝合缝地贴在一起，亚瑟几乎是霎那间被一把火点燃，在天寒地冻的空调房里冒出汗来。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚瑟偷偷眯起眼睛偷看王耀，他仍很用力地闭着眼，眉头也紧蹙着，只有那微微颤抖的嘴唇让他略微松开了牙关。“他这是默许了。”亚瑟欣喜地想。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚瑟宛如初次在草原上捕猎的幼兽般横冲直撞。他们很少这么激烈地接吻，通常只有蜻蜓点水那一瞬。这不代表着他们是清心寡欲之人，只是，对于两个初涉情场的菜鸟来说，由于自己的笨拙，他们每次只敢远离巢穴一点点，生怕过大的步伐会让他们跌下树枝，直至万丈深渊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈……亚瑟……你慢点……”王耀轻轻锤了下亚瑟的胸口让他停下，而亚瑟也只是松开了王耀的嘴唇，他的脸还在位于王耀面前零点几厘米的地方。鼻息相闻、两掌相合、足尖相抵，亚瑟恍惚间感觉自己的纯棉床单变成了玫瑰花丛。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀突然坐起身来，居高临下地俯瞰亚瑟。他的眼珠滴溜溜转个不停，犹如波子汽水里的玻璃珠，和瓶身碰撞声音清脆悦耳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“亚瑟，我问你——”当然，这种眼神并不是什么好征兆，学校的老师们要是看到这样的王耀，估计会气得把所有颁给他的奖状都收回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你晚上的时候，有没有想着我自己做过啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“轰”的一声巨响，亚瑟脑内的血管近乎爆炸，明明嘴唇还湿润的很，他还是伸出舌头舔了舔。夏天人穿得少，暴露得多，对自己的欲望就赤裸裸起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这……这很正常吧，因为，我喜欢你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　没想到亚瑟会一记直球打回来的王耀一下红了脸颊：“亚瑟……你刚刚……也有感觉了，对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　两副躯体是磁石的两级，有着无限的吸引；是合生在一起的树干，在过高的温度下随时会化为烈火干柴。二人已然抛却理智，靠着仅有的本能互相摩擦着。情欲到达顶点时，手往下摸去，已是湿漉漉一片。</p><p>　　弗朗西斯曾在听到亚瑟和王耀并没有什么脖子以下的亲密动作时差点惊掉下巴，毕竟他们俩每次放学就如同牛郎和织女般，穿过长长的走廊，在位于中央的门厅抱在一块儿。“我又不像你一样脑子里尽是那些脏东西。”亚瑟回怼。他理想里的第一次应该是在大学入学典礼后，在A市某个可以看尽这个大城市的灯红酒绿的套间里，他和王耀用最虔诚的态度把自己献祭给对方。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“我帮你把内裤洗了吧？”亚瑟率先爬了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀羞赧地应了一声，在被子里蜷成一个团，还好这一步可以在被子的掩护下完成，王耀也庆幸他今天没穿那条卡通图案的内裤。随后，在亚瑟把脏衣服一股脑丢进洗衣机时，疲惫了一天的王耀就这样睡了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀醒来时已经到了晚饭时间。沾染了夕阳的天空很美，就像透过装满红茶的玻璃杯往外看一样。亚瑟把烘干了的衣服递给王耀，然后识趣地出去打电话订外卖了。正如王耀不会将自己的所有小九九透露给亚瑟，亚瑟也不会告诉王耀：自己刚刚认真观察了他的睡脸很久。<br/>　　<br/>　　去年圣诞的时候，王耀的同学本田菊奸笑着将一个写着“白色相簿2”的光碟递给他们，并告诉他们这是情侣间一定要一起玩的游戏。果不其然，王耀在大过节的日子里哭湿了大半包纸巾。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜呜呜，那个冬马怎么那么傻啊，眼看着别人和自己暗恋的男生告白；前一天晚上滚床单，第二天就要走。为什么不说出来呢？即使两个人能交往几个月也好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　不是的，亚瑟默默反驳。事先预定的别离总是比突然的别离更残酷，亚瑟明白却不敢面对这点，所以早早用“不在乎”代替了“怕失去”。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间是从山坡上滚落的石头，逼着人不停往前跑。颜料被混在一起后不可能在再被分离; 烟雾从被点燃的烟草中飘出就不可能再缩回去; 泼出去的水无法收回……人无法重头来过，所以选择才会那么困难。</p><p>　　可是，究竟是什么时候发生了变化呢？夏天的高温能把所有东西都烤化，大概在那时候，他和王耀的命运就如化掉的糖般粘在一起了吧; 夏天的阳光那么刺眼，连人心底最深处的阴霾也能照亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　以往的亚瑟很讨厌和别人挤在一起过夏天、讨厌汗把衣服浸湿，可是现在他发现自己很享受跟王耀呆在被窝里一起吹着空调吃冰棒的日子，这样看来夏天也没那么坏，所以啊——<br/>　　<br/>　　夏天，请不要结束。<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>